Reading the Philosopher's Stone
by Potter1912
Summary: The Golden Trio, Ginny and Teddy travel back in time to read the books with the mauraders, Lily &Tonks Rated because I am paraniod and there may be slight swearing! H/G R/Hr J/L R/T **UPDATE: Please read the authors notes as they are important! thank you:)**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters nor do I own the storyline in Bold all rights go to the wonderful JK Rowling! **

_Chapter one – The Idea_

The war was finally over. Even after two months Harry couldn't believe. He, Ron and Hermione had got an apartment in London but at the moment they where currently staying at the burrow. Mrs Weasley liked them to come over to stay for a night to make sure they were eating properly and make sure they were ok. Harry was currently lying upstairs in Ron's old bedroom when the door knocked .

"Harry, are you awake yet?" Came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm awake." He mumbled sitting up and putting his glasses on. Hermione entered the room with a nervous look on her face, Ron entering behind her.

"What's wrong?" Harry said immediately noticing the look on their faces.

"I well, look I know it's been two months but…I still can't help think about Remus and Tonks and how they never really got to know Teddy and how Voldemort stopped you from getting to know your mum and dad and even Sirius and I kind of had this idea…" Hermione said all of this really fast and then looked to Ron to carry on, he still couldn't believe they were together.

"Its brilliant actually but a bit complicated, you're going to have to speak to Andromeda to see if you can mind Teddy for a while, which I'm sure she wouldn't mind. But there's also the problem that we may be gone too long if we don't get the spell right and-"

"Ok!" Harry interrupted Ron "What are you two talking about?"

"I want to create a book from our time – well mainly yours- in Hogwarts. Right from you getting your letter to the Battle of Hogwarts. I found this spell that looks really simply that will put all the information in a book for us and I want to go back in time and let your mum and dad and whoever else read them with us. It will let your mum and dad get to know you and you too know them and it will also let Remus and Tonks get to know teddy. I also found a spell that will let us return to the exact moment that we left….So what do you think?" Hermione said looking nervous.

Harry was speechless, he didn't know what to say. So instead he ran over and hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me.."  
Hermione just hugged him back and smiled.

"Pack a few clothes and we can go talk to Andromeda to ask her can we take Teddy for a bit, we won't say how long just in case the spell works and it seems like we weren't gone that long but pack him a few clothes just in case. We also can't tell anyone where we are going and you're going to have to decide who you want to come and read the books." Hermione said going over a lift a bag for Harry to start packing.

Harry began to lift the clothes that Mrs Weasley insisted on watching and started to pack his bag, "Well my Mum and Dad obviously and Sirius, Remus and Tonks and…..Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"Ok" Hermione said writing something down on a piece of parchment " and I think we should go to 3rd September 1976, it will be their last year but I'm not sure if your parent will be together yet, and Tonks will only be 14 **(A/N** **I know she should only be 3 but for this story to work I wanted her to be slightly older Sorry! I promise I will try and keep everything else as proper as possible!) **I will send this letter to the Dumbledore of that time to tell all of the to meet us in the Room of Requirement with a bag full of clothes and personal belongings that way we won't have to worry about where we are all going to sleep and no one can interrupt us. I also think we should go to the future, just maybe four or five years? So we can get Teddy when he is a bit older so he can remember meeting his parents? So, are you ready to go?" Hermione said folding up the letter and putting it in the little beaded bag that she still carried about.

"Yep all packed and ready to go!" Harry said with a smirk and gave her his bag and watched her put it in to the little beaded bag.

Hermione then said the spell that would create the books, "creare librum de memoriis" and they watched in fascination as Seven books appeared in front of them.

"Whoa!",  
"Wicked!" Harry and Ron exclaimed as Hermione put the books in to her bag.

The three of them went downstairs and said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and meet Ginny – who Harry was surprised was going – and apparated to their own apartment.

"Right, I will only go forward in time, you guys wait here and I will be back in a bit" Hermione said as Harry watched her wave her wand in a complicated way and mutter something. They only had to wait about five minutes before Hermione appeared holding a boy who was around five with bright blue hair.

"Uncle Harry?" **(A/N sorry in advance if teddy seems to be talking better than a normal five year old, I actually cannot remember what kids talk like at this age! Sorry!) **The little boy asked looking at Harry.

Harry got out of his shock at seeing Teddy slightly older " Hey Little man!" Harry said lifting the boy out of Hermione's arms and hugging him. Teddy smiled and hugged him back.  
"We are going to be going on a bit of an adventure if that's alright with you?" Harry asked him.

Teddy nodded his head, " Where we going Uncle Harry?"

"To meet some very important people" Harry said smiling

"Why do yous all like different?" Teddy asked looking around the room

Harry tried to think of the best way to explain this to a five year old, "Well, Aunt Hermione, who is very clever, did a bit of magic to make us all younger!" Harry said watching the boys face light up at the word magic. Teddy seemed to accept this and nodded as he snuggled into Harry's neck.

"I think we are good to go Hermione" Ginny said smiling at Harry and Teddy

Hermione said the spell that would make sure they returned at the same time they left and then said the spell that would bring them back to 1976 - retro abire – and the next thing Harry felt was the same sensation of apparition and he landed the floor with a thud and Teddy falling up top of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters nor do I own the storyline in Bold all rights go to the wonderful JK Rowling! **

_Chapter two-Introductions_

James was staring at the back of Lily's head again as he waited for Padfoot to finish his dinner, he couldn't believe he had got Head boy! He could now spend eons of time with her! It was true that they had become friends over summer but he was too scared to ask her out again in case he ruined that friendship, he had to find away to find out if she liked him as more than friends. James started to work out a plan when he heard Moony calls his name, "Prongs are you alive?"

James focused his attention on his friend, " What's up Moony? I thought you had gone back to study?" Although it was only the third night back in the castle Moony was already studying for the N.E. .  
"I was," Remus replied, " But Dumbledore stopped me in the corridor and he wants to meet you, Padfoot, Lily and Padfoot's cousin Tonks in his office"

Padfoot stopped eating and looked up when he heard Remus say this, " I didn't do nothing I swear!" He said trying to look innocent.

Remus sighed "I am not even going to ask! But it can't be for anything that you have done Sirius cause he wants to speak to Lily as well"

"Oh, yeah suppose. Right well we may as well go now to find out what he wants, Prongs you go get Evans and we will meet you up there" Sirius said smirking as he watched James' face light up.

James got up and went over to Lily who was sitting with her friend Alice.

"Hey Evans," He tried to sound as casual as possible. " Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Lily looked up when Alice replied for her, "Sure you can James! I was just on my way to find Frank actually. Have fun!" She said giving Lily a wink. Lily glared at her friend and waited for her to walk away before looking up at James.

"What's up Potter?" She said smiling a bit

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office" James said trying not to smile too much at the little smile she gave him, He was finally making progress.

"What about?" she said sounding surprised and standing up

"I'm not sure" James said starting to walk towards Dumbledore's office " But he wants to see Padfoot and Moony too and Padfoot's cousin. "

"I do hope everything is ok" Lily said accidently brushing her hand against James', she looked up at him, blushed and looked away. James tried not to let the surprise that she was actually blushing show on his face and they walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office in silence. James said the password "Lemon drops" and let Lily go in front of him up the stairs and knocked on the door, when he heard Dumbledore say "Enter" He opened the door for her and let her enter first. When James entered the room he seen Moony and Padfoot sitting in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and a small girl wearing Hufflepuff robes with bright pink hair sitting next to Sirius. Professor McGonagall was also standing behind Dumbledore's desk.  
"Ah, James, Lily thank you for coming. Please sit down!" Dumbledore said flicking his wand and making two more chairs appear and James and Lily took a seat.

"Now!" Dumbledore began, "Your probably wondering why I called all of you here tonight. You see when I came back up from dinner I found a letter on my desk and it explained that we are going to be having special….guests in the school for the next few days who would like to meet you tonight and explain who they are and why they are here. It also said on letter that you should pack a bag as if you are going to be going away for a couple of days. So I want all of you to go now and pack a bag and do not tell anyone where you are going and meet me at the seventh floor opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. I trust most of you know where that is" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling " Now off you go chop! Chop!"

When everyone had packed a small bag they meet Dumbledore who was standing in front of a door.  
"Everyone here? Good now come on, we should not keep our guests waiting!"

James entered though the door and looked around, the room looked exactly like Gryffindor Common room. He was studying the pictures on the wall when he heard Lily Gasp. James looked over to her and followed her line of sight and seen why she looked so shocked there coming down the stairs that James assumed led to dorms was a boy who looked around his age and looked like James long lost twin, the only difference between them was James' eyes where Hazel and the boys eyes were green and he had a funny shaped scar on his forehead. Behind the boy came a girl with long red hair who was holding a boy who looked around five and was sleeping with bright blue hair, when she spotted them in the room, she grabbed the boy's hand. Next behind the girl came a couple who were also holding hands. They both looked around the same age as James, The girl had long brown bushy hair and the boy was tall with bright red hair, like the girl who was holding the child, and had freckles.  
"Thank you all from coming" The boy who looked like James said," I suppose why you are all wondering why we asked you to come?" He said looking around the room.

"Are you Prongs long lost twin or something?" said Sirius

The boy just laughed and gestured for them to all sit down. The two couples with the child sat down at one side of the table while everyone else sat at the other side so they were sitting in a circle. James by some miracle ended up sitting beside Lily on the loveseat.

"No, I'm not James twin Sirius" The boy said smirking when he seen their shocked faces

"How do you know my name?" James said

The boy sighed and looked towards James, " I know this is going to sound impossible but we are actually from the future, from the year 1998 to be exact, well accept for Teddy he is from a different time than us. This," He said pointing to the girl with the bushy hair, " Is Hermione sitting beside her is Ron and his sister Ginny, the child Ginny is holding is my Godson Teddy and My name is Harry."

James couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
"And do you have surnames? Young Mr. Harry" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Well Hermione is Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny are both Weasley's, I would rather not tell you Teddys surname just yet and I am sure you can guess mine" He said smirking

"Your…You're a Potter?" Remus exclaimed

" I am yes, Your Son to be exact" He said looking at James and his smile widening when he seen the shock on James face.

"Your…Your…but who?" James mumbled through his shock

"I can't tell you that yet!" Harry laughed

"I do hope your time at Hogwarts was spent more wisely then your fathers Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked

"Well that's why I am here Professor, I actually wondered If it's alright with all of you, if I tell you my story?" Harry said now looking nervous.

"What do you mean your story?" Said Lily speaking for the first time, she couldn't help notice that Harry's eyes were the exact same shape and colour as hers.

"My time at Hogwarts" Harry explained "Hermione here found a spell that would allow me to put my time at Hogwarts into a book, I would like for us to read it together…"

Harry trailed of looking again around the room.

"Of course Mr Potter! What a wonderful Idea!" Dumbledore exclaimed, He seemed to be the only one, apart from McGonagall, that didn't seem to find this request odd.

"I will tell you when we read the first chapter why I want to share this with you" Harry said gesturing to Hermione who pulled a book out of her bag.  
"Who would like to go first?" She asked

"I would" Said Remus

"Of course you would be the first one!" Sirius said

"Shut up Padfoot!" Remus said hitting Sirius on the back of the head and taking the book from Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters nor do I own the storyline in Bold all rights go to the wonderful JK Rowling! **

**A/N: I have decided to take Dumbledore and McGonagall out of the story, I didn't like them in it and it won't work for what I have planned. Sorry if this disappoints anyone!**

**Please Review as your reviews give me the motivation to write faster! XD**

_Chapter three- The Boy who lived_

Remus looked down at the cover of the book.

"Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone" He read

"Wait!" Lily interrupted, "Is that talking about_ the_ philosopher's stone?"

"What's the Philosophers stone?" James and Sirius asked at the same time

"It will be explained in the book" Ron said with a grin

"But-"Sirius began

"Maybe if you let him read he we might find out Siri!" Tonks interrupted him, Sirius just glared at her

Remus began,

"**CHAPTER ONE-THE BOY WHO LIVED**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. "**

"What's a drill?" Sirius, James and Ron asked

"A drill is a muggle machine that you use to make holes" Hermione explained

"**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the Potters!" James exclaimed

"Damn right!" Remus and Sirius shouted

"**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"Oh, what lovely people!" Tonks said

"**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull , gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,"**

Sirius snorted, "How exciting!"

"**And Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window."**

"That's unusual" Lily said

"They better watch the muggles don't notice" James agreed

"**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls."**

"What a pleasant child he sounds like" Ginny said rolling her eyes

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs."**

"I bet that's McGonagall!" Sirius shouted

"How can you know that's Minnie?" James asked

"I know it is" Sirius said

"You can't know that Padfoot" Remus said as if he was talking to a child.

"I bet you both 5 Gallons then!"

"Fine" James and Remus said

"**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drill s he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drill s were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**

"How's that strange?" Sirius interrupted again

"Muggles don't wear cloaks and aren't used to seeing them" Hermione explained

"**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes —The getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck that this was probably some silly stunt —"**

"Muggles never see clearly do they" Ginny said mumbled

"**these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drill s that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead."**

"That's not good" Lily said

"Something big most of happened if there aren't being as cautious" Remus assumed

" **Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone cal s and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

"As if you need another one" Sirius said hating this man more and more

"**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"'**

"What's happened?" Sirius cried, looking at James who was looking a bit paler.

'"— **yes, their son, Harry —"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…no, he was being stupid."**

"There's a change" Ginny snorted

"**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. "**

"I'm really beginning to dislike this man." Lily said

Harry looked at her nervously, if she hated Uncle Vernon now he was worrying about her reaction when she knew the truth.

"**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs.**

**Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister."**

"How awful must you be to hate your own sister?" James asked disgustedly

Lily put her head down, this women was sounding a bit too familiar,

James noticed this, "What's wrong Lily?" He whispered, making sure no one else over heard

"Nothing, it's just the women sounds familiar" She whispered back

"**He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks…  
He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drill s that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"'**

"What?!" the people from the past shouted

"He is really gone?" Lily asked

"But how?"Remus wanted to know

They all looked towards Harry, "You will find out soon enough" He said sighing

"**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

"Who doesn't approve of imagination?" Ron snorted

"**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning."**

"See McGonagall" Sirius grinned while Remus rolled his eyes.

"**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."**

"I'm beginning to think you are right Padfoot" James said sighing

"**Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner al about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise.**

**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…  
Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"**Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normal y pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know… her crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casual y as he could,**

"**Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."'**

"I think Harry is a lovely name!" James and Lily shouted, while the people from the past looked at them in shock. James grinned while Lily blushed

'"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did…if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was."**

"I don't like the sound of that" James said worriedly

"**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice."**

"Dumbledore!" Everyone-apart from Teddy, who was still sleeping on Harry's lap- shouted

"**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. **

"I want one!"Siruis said. Ron laughed, he had his with him.

**Twelve times he clicked the PutOuter, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."'**

"TOLD YOU!" Sirius shouted, Remus and James sighed and handed Sirius his winnings.

Teddy began to stir as Sirius' shouting woke home. Harry got up and lifted Teddy rocking him till he fell back to sleep, he didn't want Teddy to walk up yet as he might recognize Remus and Tonks from photos.

"Please try and keep from shouting Sirius, at least until Teddy wakes" Harry said sitting back down with Teddy slightly snoring.

"Sorry" Sirius said embarrassed.

"**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall al day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid.**

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

Silence was meet with that statement.  
"Eleven years…." Remus whisperedwho didn't start reading again for about five minutes as everyone was lost in their thoughts

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he real y has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"**A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? Al this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to cal him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.**

"**But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"**Only because you're too — well — noble to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Too much information" Sirius and Tonks said

" **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what final y stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall al day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

"Dead…" Sirius couldn't believe it, he got up and went up the stairs, Remus and Tonks went after him.

James couldn't believe it, it seemed he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, only to lose her. He was so lost in thought he didn't realise that everyone got up a quietly went through a door that appeared. He didn't notice Lily, who got up and crouched in front of him, he did however notice when he felt something warm press against his lips, he jumped as realised it was Lily kissing him. She pulled back and he realised she tears in her eyes.

"W...w...What was that for?" He stammered

"I tried calling your name, but you didn't respond" She said smiling softly, wiping tears from his cheeks, He hadn't even realised he was crying.

"But still why?" James didn't know what else to say

"I have liked you for ages James, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you, seems like as good as any" She said getting up and sitting beside him.

"But, we die? Are you sure you still want to? I mean I understand if you-mphf" He was interrupted with Lily kissing him. This time he responded to her kiss and it was several minutes before they pulled away.

"Yes of course I do, but I have a plan but…I will have to explain later as I think we are about to get company" She said standing up and taking his hand as Harry came through the door still holding Teddy.

"You're our son then?" She said smiling, Harry only nodded

James stepped forward and hugged Harry and Lily did the same kissing his forehead, she didn't care that he was older than her, she was still her son. When all three pulled away they had tears running down there checks, Teddy took this moment to wake up and looked up at Harry.

"Uncle Harry, Why are you crying?" Teddy said whipping away Harry's tears.

"Nothing's wrong Teds, I would like to meet some people who are very important to me, this is Lily and this is James, would you like to say Hello?" Teddy nodded and Harry put him down. Teddy walked over and said hello to both James and Lily.

"Its very nice to meet you teddy" Lily said smiling, Teddy smiled and walked back over to harry who crouched down to his level.  
"Now Teddy, you mum and dad are here" Harry started, ignoring Lily and James' gasps, " but I don't want you to say anything to them, just not yet is that ok?" Teddy nodded as everyone came back down and harry lifted him again and sat him on his knee as he sat back down. Lily and James sat down beside him.

"Its Remus and Tonks isn't it?" Lily whispered, Harry just smiled and didn't reply.

When everyone had settled back down to the shocking news,Remus began again.

"**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"**

James put his arm around Lily and felt tears in his eyes again

"**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily. Professor McGonagall 's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all . They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry."**

"WHAT?!" The people of the past shouted

"He went after you!?" James shouted

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked looking at Harry more closely

"How did you survive that?" Lily said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Just read on Remus, all will be explained." Harry said

" **But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke— and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall . "After al he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"You survived the Killing curse?" Remus asked in a shocked voice.

"I did yes" Harry answered slowly, he still didn't like the way they were looking at him

"But how? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad you did but if he could kill me and Lily and hundreds of people how did he not kill you?" James asked pulling Lily closer and looking at his son.

"It will all be explained" was Harry's reply.

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"No! No, No, No! He can't leave you there with her! She will hate you! She despised me and what I was she is going to make your life miserable!" Lily cried out crying again.

"What do you mean? Sirius said not understanding

"Mrs Dursleys is my Sister Petunia, I though the name Dursleys sounded familiar- My sister is going out with a Vernon Dursleys now. My sister has hated me ever since I got my letter. She made my life hell when I used to go home at the holidays. She will make Harry's worse!" She said looking worriedly towards her son."

"Wait that awful women is your sister? Merlin Lils I didn't realise you had to bad at home…." James said looking down at her

"Never mind me, was she ok with you?" Lily asked Harry

"Eh, I think it would be better if you just read" Harry said looking towards his friends, He just realised that the cupboard would be in this and he had never told them.

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

"**Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Real y, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from al that until he's ready to take it?"**

"I can kinda of see Dumbledore's point…" Sirius said

"Yeah, I see what you mean. We wouldn't want another Prongs running around with an inflated ego" Remus said while everyone, apart from James, laughed.

"Hey!" James shouted

"Oh I don't know, I think you were a bit big-headed at times Harry" Hermione said causing them to laugh again, apart from James and Harry.

"Hey! No fair!" Harry shouted

"Welcome to my world" James said to his son

"**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes —yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to —what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at**

**the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air"**

"I want one!" Sirius shouted

Everyone from the future laughed, which causes confusion among the people from the past.

"**and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide.**

**He looked simply too big to be al owed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing careful y off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Its mine!" Sirius said, shocked

"Only you would get one of them to piss off your mum" Tonks said laughing

"Nice one Padfoot!" James said

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"Really?" Hermione asked looking at Harry

"I dunno, I never asked him" Harry said thoughtfully

"**Well —give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.  
**

"Awwwww!" The girls cooed

"**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usual y shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore final y, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve bal s of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"That's it" Remus finished

"Right explain" James and Sirius said together

"Fine I will tell you some, not all. It will ruin the books" Harry said sighing in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters nor do I own the storyline in Bold all rights go to the wonderful JK Rowling! **

**A/N: Please Review! **

**Also I want to say a massive thank you to BellaLupin123, Helenap and Sunshine72 for their reviews on the last chapter it really means a lot to me so thanks guys! **

**Now on with the story! XD **

_Chapter four- A small explanation_

Harry didn't know where to start; he didn't want to tell them too much as it would give away too much.  
"I...I" Harry sighed and look towards Hermione for help; she shook her head at him.  
"I'm sorry, but your own your own here"

Lily looked towards her son and realised he didn't know what to say," Why don't you begin with why Voldemort was after us?" She said indicating to her and James.

"I can't tell you that yet," He said quietly, "You won't find that out to around book five I reckon"

"Ok then," James said slowly "How about you tell us why you survived?"

Harry smiled and looked at Lily "You're the reason I survived"

"Evans?" Sirius asked "What did she put a spell on you or something?"

"No" Harry said looking towards Sirius now "She sacrificed herself so I could live, Voldemort asked her to stand aside and she refused her love is what saved me"

Lily had started to cry at his point "I….I saved you" She mumbled

Harry smiled at her as James pulled her closer" Yes, dad died first defending us" He said looking at his father "He stalled Voldemort long enough for you to run upstairs but Voldemort was to quick he blasted the door open and asked you to stand aside, when you refused he killed you, he then trained his wand on me and cast the killing curse, but because of you it rebounded on himself and he fled."

"So you survived the Killing curse?" James whispered

"Yes, harry is the only one known to survived it" Ron said smiling proudly at his friend.

"Why are you living with the Dursleys then?" Sirius asked "I mean I take it I am your godfather?"

"Yes you are" Harry said slowly, not liking where this was heading

"Then why aren't you living with Padfoot?" James asked

"Well….because mums love saved me, I had to live with a blood relative of hers or else the protection would not work…." Harry said

"But me and Padfoot come and visit you right?" Remus asked

"No…I didn't know I was a wizard will I was 11. Dumbledore didn't want you to visit. He wanted to keep me as far away from the wizarding world as possible" Harry said hoping they didn't realised this was a lie.

"So we didn't see you for 10 years?" Sirius asked sounding upset

"Yeah I suppose that's right…" Harry said looking down

"Harry…"Hermione said slowly, hoping to distract them from this topic "I think you should tell them who teddy is" She said smiling when Teddy looked up at her

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her

"I think so to" Ginny said catching what Hermione was trying to do "I mean he isn't born until the final book"

"I suppose you are right" Harry said standing up and lifting teddy, he stood so everyone could see him.

"Everyone, this Is Teddy Remus Lupin" Harry said laughing at everyone for the pasts shocked faces.

"He's my son?" Remus asked in a shocked whisper

"Mooney reproduced?!" Sirius said looking towards Remus

"Who's his mother then?" James asked

"Well why don't we let Teddy show you" He said setting Teddy down "Teddy you can say hello to your mummy now"

Teddy walked over towards Tonks and climbed on her knee and hugged her while everyone gasped.

"You knocked up my cousin?!" Sirius said looking murderously towards Remus.

"Sirius! Watch what you're saying!" Lily shouted

Harry looked over towards Tonks who was getting out of her initial shock and hugging Teddy back.

"I'm his mother?" Tonks asked Harry

"Yes, you and Remus got together in my sixth year and got married when I was sup- In my seventh year I mean." Harry said hoping no one had noticed his slip up.

"I can't believe you get together with my cousin" Sirius said "What did I have to say about this?"

Harry looked towards Ron and Hermione as he took his seat beside his mother again; Teddy was now sitting on Tonks knee and was now trying to get Remus to sit beside them.

"You were er…" Harry mumbled

"You were a bit annoyed at first but then got over it" Ginny said quickly as Remus moved to sit beside Teddy and Tonks

"I think we should get on with the story" Ron suggested.

"Yes I agree and we should maybe have lunch after this chapter, laughing when Sirius and Ron smiled happily.

"Who wants to read next?" Hermione asked

"I will" Lily said taking the book.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted a separate chapter for Harry trying to explain everything.  
I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! :D I will try and get the next part up asap!**

**I think I should also point this out now, I am crap at spelling and Grammar so sorry if there are any mistakes, I am relying heavily on spell check! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters nor do I own the storyline in Bold all rights go to the wonderful JK Rowling! **

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry it has took me so long to write I was on Holiday after exams and then was busy and just couldn't get into the mood to write! But this will hopefully be me writing near everyday if I can, I want to at least up date once a week but I can't promise anything! **

**I'm also going to be replying to some reviews, if you guys want to comment on what I should be improving on or what you want to see happen in the story I will try and fit it in!  
Thank you for your patients!  
**

_Chapter 5- THE VANISHING GLASS_

"Chapter two, the Vanishing glass." Lily Began.

"**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece real y showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach bal wearing different-coloured bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."**

Lily paused here," She treated you the same didn't she?"She asked sadly

"What do you mean the same?" James asked before Harry could reply.

"My sister wasn't- and still isn't- very nice to me ever since I got my Hogwarts letter, and now reading this I suspect she wasn't very nice to Harry" She replied looking at her son.

"No she wasn't particularly nice, I mean she didn't hit me or anything but she could have maybe looked after me a bit better." Harry replied looking sadly at his mother.

"So, let me get this straight" Sirius began angrily, "Just because Lily was your mother and you had magic in you she neglected you?! Are you telling me I know one knew this? 'Cause I sure as hell would have did something if I had knew this!"

Harry sighed and got up to pace, "Dumbledore didn't know what was going on, well at least not the extent of it. Like I said before he didn't want me growing up in the magical world. There was an old lady, who I didn't know at the time, but she lived across the road and was a squib and she kept an eye on me. So no Sirius you didn't know, can we please just get on with the story? I'm guessing you aren't going to like the next bit very much" he said cringing at the thought.

"**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day."**

"How charming!" Ginny snorted.

""**Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before."**

"Wait!" Tonks exclaimed, "You were dreaming of what happened? You remember?"

Everyone from the past looked towards Harry.  
Harry sighed, "No not really, It wasn't like flash backs it was more of a fuzzy memory"  
Hermione turned round to give Harry a funny look but Harry let it pass.

"**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned.**

"Great I can tell I'm going to hate this chapter already!" James said.

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"THE WHAT?!" everyone apart from teddy exclaimed.  
"She made you live in the cupboard?!" Lily shouted  
"Well…I... I mean..." Harry mumbled cringing into the sofa he just sat down on.

"How could she do that to you?" James wanted to know.  
"She sounds like a right old hag!" Sirius said, then added "No offence Lily,"

Harry looked over to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, noticing they hadn't said anything.  
"Harry why didn't you say?" Hermione asked softly.  
"Because I didn't want anyone to make a fuss, plus it didn't last very long after this.." Harry said quietly.  
"That's not the point Harry!" Ginny suddenly shouted with tears in her eyes, "You should have said something to someone! It's not right!"  
Harry got up and hugged Ginny, "I'm fine now Ginny I promise it wasn't that bad, it gets better I swear it." Harry said pulling her back down.

"Can you please read again?" Harry said looking at his mother, who despite near crying was smiling at Harry and Ginny, glad he had found someone.

**"When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath al Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"Why does he want a racing bike? I'm pretty sure he doesn't do exercise!" James said, "What?" He added when he noticed the funny look he got from his son.****

"Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise"

"Oh" James said going a bit red.  
"Like father like son." Sirius said laughing

"— **Unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Good!" Lily and James said at the same time.

"**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been smal and skinny for his age."**

"Nope! Unfortunately it's your genes, Prongs was the same at your age." Remus said, laughing at his friend who had turned bit red again. Harry smiled at this bit of information.

**He looked even smal er and skinnier than he real y was because al he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was."**

Lily frowned at this but continued reading before she was interrupted.

"**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of al the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning."**

At this Hermione and Ron burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Remus said not seeing the joke.  
"Its just that for the past seven years that scare has gave us more trouble than its worth and gave Harry more pain and yet he actually like it when he was little" Hermione said once she finished laughing.  
"What do you mean 'more pain'?" James asked worriedly.  
"Erm..she means that…"Ron said noticing Hermione's slip  
"It will be explained later"Ginny said quickly looking at Harry.  
"I'm really beginning to hate that" Sirius huffed, annoyed.****

"He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"**In the car crash when your parents died," **

"She told you we died in a car crash?!" Lily said, shocked.  
Harry nodded sadly, "Honestly?" He said mentally preparing himself from what he was about to say, " I didn't know your names or knew what you looked like till I was 11…"  
Both Lily and James got up to hug there son and sit beside him, while Ginny moved to sit by Ron.  
"I cant believe she treated you like this!" Lily said holding him tight.  
"At least you can get to know us here" James said trying to lighten the mood.  
After a couple of minutes Lily began reading again.

"**she had said. "And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — al over the place."**

"Glad our family traits could annoy someone!" James said smirking

"**Harry was frying eggs **

"She made you cook?" Hermione asked shocked.  
"Only sometimes" Harry reassured everyone.

"**by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, smal , watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

Everyone laughed at that.  
"Good one Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fel .**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"**Al right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'l buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that al right"**

"Spoilt Brat" Tonks muttered.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Final y he said slowly, "So I'l have thirty…thirty…"**

"He cant even do simply math?" Remus asked.  
"He wasn't the most academic" Harry explained.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "Al right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"I cant believe there encouraging him!" Hermione said

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.  
Dudley's mouth fel open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smel ed of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of al the cats she'd ever owned.**

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be sil y, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Did they always talk they you were there?" James asked quietly, hating the way his son was brought up.

"Most of the time yes" Harry Said slowly, "I mostly preferred it that way."  
Lily choose not to comment but read on.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"Oh you're lucky there!" Lily said looking at her son.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"Yvonne isn't very nice, she is almost as bad as Petunia."

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopeful y (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swal owed a lemon.**

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "…and leave him in the car…"**

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't real y crying — it had been years since he'd real y cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Spoilt brat!" Sirius muttered angrily.

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I…don't…want…him…t-t-to come!" Dudley yel ed between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbel rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantical y — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usual y the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at al— and you'l be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good tel ing the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.  
Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at al , had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself sil y at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. **

"Whoa that Is some serious accidently magic!"James said looking at his son.  
"Yeah, even I didn't do anything as serious as that!" Hermione said looking excitedly at Harry.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff bal s). The harder she tried to pul it over his head, the smal er it seemed to become, until final y it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"You apparated?" Ron exclaimed

"I guess…I never really thought about that again" Harry replied.  
"No wonder some spells come so easily to you!"Hermione said.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked hesitantly  
"Well look at the…erm..Stag," She said quietly," You managed that in your 3rd year when no one else learns it to 7th year. Its no surprise you were doing Impressive accidently magic.  
"What are you three whispering about?" Remus asked  
"Nothing!"

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress tel ing them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But al he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in midjump. But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smel ing living room.  
While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Oh is that all?" Ginny snorted

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"…**roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Bad idea Harry, he isn't going to like that!" said Sirius.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yel ed at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"  
Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.  
**Lily signed but kept reading, she was going to have a little chat with her son after this.****

It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a goril a scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.  
Everyone laughed at this.****

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fal back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was al owed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was al too good to last. 

"What happens?" Sirius asked  
"Have to read and find out Padfoot" Harry said, smirking when Sirius looked shocked at harry using his nickname.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows al along the wal s. Behind the glass, al sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it al day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.  
**Everyone from the past gasped at that but Lily kept reading.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

"**I get that all the time."**

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him.**

"**It must be real y annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You're a parslemouth?" James asked looking worriedly at his son.  
"Yes..kind of its hard to explain." Harry said, hoping no one minded this news.  
"I don't understand…Being one is usually genetic and we haven't had one in our family, that I know off.." James said quietly.  
"If it helps," Harry sighed, "I don't think I can do it anymore and your right it isn't genetic but it will be explained sooner or later.." Harry trailed off  
"Oh," James smiled, "Ok then."

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

"**DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fel hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.  
Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.  
As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come…Thanksss, amigo." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Brilliant Harry!" Ron said laughing with everyone else

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playful y at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were al back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was tel ing them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

"idiots" Remus muttered.

**But worst of al , for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"Oh he didn't! You got in trouble didn't you?" Ginny asked him.  
Harry just smiled sadly at her.

**Uncle Vernon waiteduntil Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say,**

"**Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he col apsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"That's my boy!" James said proudly, ruffling Harry's hair.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where al the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at al . His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything.**

"She must of knew something if she panicked" Tonks said

**A wild-looking old woman dressed al in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actual y shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about al these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's it" Lily said putting the book down.  
"Harry we need to talk" Both Lily and Hermione said at the same time.  
"Please I will only be a few minutes with him, in the mean time we can get something to eat?" Hermione said pleading with Lily.  
"That's ok" Lily said smiling at the girl and grabbing James hand walked into the kitchen with everyone else.  
The only ones left, were Ginny-who had Teddy sleeping on her knee- Ron, Hermoine and Harry.  
"Is this about the look you gave me earlier?" Harry asked, suddenly wondering if he wanted to hear his.  
"It is yes.." Hermione said carefully.  
"Alright explain" Harry said sitting next to Ginny and lifting Teddy on to his knee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters nor do I own the storyline in Bold all rights go to the wonderful JK Rowling! **

_Chapter 6- The discussion._

"Well…"Hermione began slowly turning to face Harry, "I was just thinking you went to Hogwarts in the September right?" she waited for Harry to nod before she continued.  
" Maybe the reason you had that dream again was because maybe Voldemort was 'waking up'. I mean during the summer before our first year he had to have meet Quirrel and then you said you went to Diagon Alley in July and met Quirrel, which is when he stole the stone then, so Voldemort had already attached to him…" Hermione trailed off.

"I see what you mean Hermione it does kind of make sense" Harry said.  
"You could be right," Ginny said, "I mean you only really had dreams when he was doing something evil, so maybe him coming back would trigger that memory"  
"Or maybe you were seeing _his _memory" Ron said.  
"I guess we will never know," Harry said as he stood up with Teddy in his arms. "I'm going to go talk to my parents" He said smiling slightly and walked over to the Kitchen bit. As he entered he seen them all sitting around the table with sandwiches talking seriously.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked interrupting them and setting Teddy down as he woke up. He smiled brightly as he walked straight over to Remus and sat on his knee.  
"Yes" Lily said forcing a smile and stood up to follow harry out, James got up and went out after them.  
"There's food in there if you guys want it" He said to Ginny, Hermione and Ron. He smiled at them as they walked into the Kitchen.  
The three of them sat down facing each other.  
"Harry, first of all I would like to apologise for my sister, I mean-"she was interrupted by Harry putting his hand up.  
"M-Lily" He started; he didn't want her to be freaked out by calling her mum.  
"You can call me mum Harry it won't freak me out" she said laughing  
"And you can call me dad" James said proudly," Even if you are technically older than me" He said jokingly.

"Ok then, Mum you don't have to apologise for her, she already has-in a way" Harry said  
"Really? Tunny apologised?" She asked shocked  
"Sort of yes, we don't really talk as much anymore, but I understand why she did it." Harry said  
"how do you know?" Lily asked  
"I saw she wrote to Dumbledore…"  
"Wait!" James interrupted "A muggle wrote to Dumbledore?"  
"Yes when I got my letter she wrote asking could she go… but how do you know?" Lily said staring into space.  
"I saw it in a memory, I'm not going to saw how or who's yet- although I'm sure mum can guess-it will be explained. "  
"I still don't understand though..Why did she treat you like that?" James asked  
"She was bitter and jealous that she couldn't go to Hogwarts, so she hated anything to do with the magical world" Lily said sadly.  
"So this was your life for 7 years?" James said miserably

"No, after I got my Hogwarts letter and went to Hogwarts it kind of improved, I think they were scared of me and they were definitely scared of Sirius" Harry said laughing.  
"I don't blame them who would be scared of Sirius I mean look at him!" James said as his best mate came through the door and staring at them weirdly when they all were laughing at him.  
"What's so funny?" He said seriously  
"Nothing Pads are you ready?" James said trying not to laugh  
"yes and I would like to read if that's alright" He said smirking  
everyone else came through the door and Teddy ran over to Harry and sat on his knee.  
"He adores you" Remus said quietly, looking longingly at Harry and Teddy.  
"He adores you too Remus" Harry said smiling slightly  
"Alright that's get started!" Sirius said excitedly picking up the book.


End file.
